


Some place nice

by Lastavica



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Airstream honeymoon, Best Friends, Cute, Episode: s07e10 Nothing Gold Can Stay, Episode: s07e13 White Orchids, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Honesty, Honeymoon, Humor, I'll find a tree, Light-Hearted, Looking on the bright side, Love, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, Nature, One Shot, Patrick Jane's airstream, Post White Orchids, Pregnancy, Road Trips, Romance, Some place nice, The Grand Canyon, Travel, Where are you going?, exploring the southwest, glamping, happiness, mint on the pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: The Airstream honeymoon was her idea.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Some place nice

It was very late when Jane and Lisbon finally retired to the airstream. After turning out all the decorative string lights, they walked hand in hand back to the camper. The stars reflecting in the pond guided their way. They cuddled next to each other in the small fold out bed while outside the cacophony of night insects surrounded them. Happier than she ever imagined she could be, Teresa fell asleep wrapped in her husband's arms. Patrick was too overwhelmed with joy and didn't fall asleep for long time. It was a pleasant sleeplessness, but he eventually managed to focus on his wife's steady breathing and drift off.

She opened her eyes the next morning to see him smiling at her and the early sunlight gleaming in his golden hair.

A smile spread across her face too. "Hi." she said groggily.

"Good morning." He leaned in and kissed her. "Want coffee?"

"Only a little. I'm pregnant remember."

A truly genuine laugh escaped him and he got up.

She sat up while he busied himself at the counter. A few minutes later he turned and handed her a half filled mug of coffee. She took a sip as he settled next to her with his tea. For someone who didn't drink coffee, he made a pretty good cup of it. She savored each sip, knowing she wouldn't be having much more over the next nine months.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked cheerfully as he took a sip. She rested her head on his shoulder. With a sigh of contentment she took a moment to think about it.

"You know what I think we should do?" She finally said.

"Tell me."

"Well," she began. "Remember that time you left me?"

He shifted uncomfortably "Uh, which time?"

She lifted her head to look at him. "When you went to the Grand Canyon and ignored my calls."

"I remember." Guilt crept across his expression.

Teresa took his hand in hers. "Let's go together this time?"

Guilt suddenly gave way to surprise. "You wanna go?"

She nodded "I do."

"Today?"

"Today."

Patrick laughed. "Really?"

"Why not? It's our honeymoon."

"Ok!"

"Which route do we take?" she asked because it seemed like the thing to do.

"The scenic one." he answered without hesitation

"Of course." She rolled her eyes affectionately.

"El Paso. Not Albuquerque" he added just to clarify.

"Sure." She said with joking seriousness.

His face broke into a smile. "Don't make fun of me."

They finished their beverages in a comfortable silence and less than an hour later the airstream rolled out. They made a stop at the house so Lisbon could get clothes and few other things. What little Jane owned was already in the camper. After stopping for gas they hit the road. Heading west on the highway out of Austin, they dreamed up few ideas for their sudden trip. Patrick, who had zero qualms doing things on the fly, was in a fantastic mood. The impromtu adventure was a bit of a stretch for Teresa but she was excited. His good mood about the whole thing was contagious. He of course drove, looking so at home behind the oversized steering wheel of what he'd once referred to as "the silver sovereign". She had no interest in piloting "the silver bucket", as she'd once called it, and he didn't mind a long haul. In fact, he very much liked the open road. They planned to go as far as El Paso that first day. Teresa alernated between sitting up front chatting with her new husband or napping in the back. She read, sometimes to herself and sometimes out loud at his request. They listened to music. They talked about the baby, about the remodel, about everything and nothing. When it was late, she climbed into bed and drifted off to the sounds of the highway and Patrick humming softly to himself. When the airstream came to a stop she woke up briefly, and then again when Patrick settled beside her. In the morning she learned he'd taken them north of El Paso into New Mexico, to White Sands National Park. That day they marveled at the literal white sands and did a little exploring of the surrounding area. The next morning they got back on the road. It was only another few hours to Gila National forest. They stopped for a long leisurely lunch and to stock up on snacks. Then Patrick drove aimlessly through forest land until eventually coming to a remote spot beside a river. He parked the airstream and they spent the rest of the day relaxing together to the sounds of the flowing stream. Teresa enjoyed the sunshine and fresh air while Patrick did things like collect interesting stones he found in the river bank. That night they drank in the incredbile night sky and then went to bed.

In the morning Patrick woke to the sound of retching. At first he was confused, but as his eyes adjusted to the dull light of dawn, he quickly realized what it was. Getting up, he found Teresa in the small bathroom hunched over the toilet. Kneeling down beside her, he carefully pulled her hair out of her face.

"Should've seen this coming." She groaned, not looking up from the toilet bowl.

He decided not to weigh in on that.

"It's ok. You don't need to stay." She said during a break between heaves.

"I want to be here." He said, gently rubbing circles on her back.

When she felt sure she was done (for now), Patrick watched her get back into bed. She got herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

"I feel like crap." she mumbled from beneath the blanket.

Patrick gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah I bet."

Not opening her eyes, she smiled pathetically. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Just stay comfortable." He said. "I'll be outside. You rest."

He felt bad for her and a little helpless. They were supposed to continue on to the Grand Canyon that day, but Lisbon was pretty miserable. Then he had an idea. While she was tucked in and napping, Patrick did some research on his phone. It was pretty big technological feat by his standards. After making a phone call and giving his credit card information, he returned his cell to his waistcoat pocket with a satisfied look on his face. Pleased with himself, he relaxed and spent a while watching birds and listening to the river. As the sun climbed and the day began to get hot, he went back inside. He decided to lay down with Lisbon, but was hesitant to touch her, not wanting to wake her or make her more uncomfortable than she already was. But she was awake and he was a little surprised to hear her mumble "Please hug me."

He grinned and happily obliged. As he held her close he whispered "I have a surprise for you."

"No, Jane." She lamented.

He tried not to laugh. "It's for you, not for me. I promise you'll like it."

"Hmm." she intoned doubtfully.

"Trust me." he insisted cheerfully.

Not long after, he took the helm again and they road for an hour or so. Half way up a mountain, they pulled into a clearing where there was a big canvas tent with a small front porch. By now Teresa felt better and had been riding shotgun. She looked at her husband with more than a little skepticism. He smirked mischievously.

"Wait here." He told her and hopped out. He went to shake hands with a woman who was waiting there. They spoke a few words and the woman pointed around the area a couple of times as she was talking. Then she waved goodbye, climbed in her nearby ORV and drove off. Jane watched her disappear around a stand of pines and then beckoned to Lisbon.

"Surprise!" He said when she got out and joined him.

"What is this?" She asked, looking at the tent.

"Glamping!"

"Glamping?"

"Glamorous camping." He grinned. "Mint on the pillow for you and trees for me. Come on!" He took her by the hand and led her onto the wood platform. Pulling back the tent flap, he motioned for her to go in first. She stepped inside and couldn't help smiling. He came beside her and checked to make sure she looked happy.

"I didn't want to make you get back on the road when you might be sick tomorrow." he offered. "And I know the airstream isn't the most comfortable for you."

"Jane, this is really sweet. Thank you." She turned and leaned into him for a hug. He grinned over his success and kissed her hair .

The inside wasn't huge but it was very nice and felt light and airy. There was a spacious bed, a real bed. On the floor was a beautiful southwestern style rug. There was a rustic wooden table with two chairs. Their host had provided a fully stocked kitchenette. It was simple, but there was a basin with running water. On the other side of the tent wall from the sink was an outdoor shower. A few feet further back into the trees was a clean, well kept composting toilet. Patrick left the composting detail out when he gave her the tour. The tent had electricity too. There were twinkle lights strung around the edge of the entire ceiling and there were two turqouise lamps, one on either side of the bed. There was an outdoor light for the shower too. Near the sink and kitchen cart was a small refrigerator. And, of course, there was a tea kettle. If guests wanted to do any real cooking, there was a gas powered grill and stove top set up outside along with a picnic table. The porch had two reclining outdoor chairs perfect for star gazing. A safe distance from the tent there was a fire pit and two more comfortable outdoor chairs.

They stayed a few days and did almost nothing. It was glorious. Minus feeling bad about Teresa's morning sickness, Patrick was loving it. Mountain air, wildlife, trees, flowers, plants, and each other. It was beautiful. They spent each evening sitting around the campfire wrapped in blankets in the very cozy chairs. When night fell, the view of the stars was incredible. On their first morning their host dropped off a dozen eggs from her own chickens and a loaf of homemade bread. Patrick cooked for Teresa, prepared herbal tea for her and generally tried to make her feel as good as possible.

On the third day he woke up with the sunrise and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Teresa. The soft morning light made him smile as he stepped quietly across the wooden floor. He put the kettle on and went outside to wait for the water to boil. He breathed in the cool mountain air and soaked in the view.

After making tea, he sat on down the edge of the bed and drank it quietly. The morning sun illuminated the tent's canvas walls as Lisbon snored softly beside him. Outside was gorgeous but he preferred to be close to her.

When she woke up it was with a small groan. He put his hand out to rub her shoulder.

"Good morning."

"I'm sorry." She croaked.

"What for?" Patrick asked.

"Ruining our honeymoon."

He laughed honestly. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." she whined, her cheek still smushed against the pillow.

"This is the best honeymoon ever."

"Don't lie."

"I'm serious." he said. "I'm on a road trip, this place is beautiful and I'm with you. It's perfect."

"You're not bummed out I'm sick?"

"I feel bad because you feel bad. But we're married and we're having a baby, Lisbon. I'm having a great time."

"Thank you."

She of course felt better as the morning gave way to they day and was determined now to see the Grand Canyon. Patrick suggested she just let him take her back to Austin where she could at least be comfortable in her own home. She wouldn't hear it. "We've already come this far. I'll be fine." She told him. So the following day they completed the long drive to visit the Grand Canyon together.

It was dark when they arrived so there was nothing to see. Patrick parked the camper and the two of them settled down to sleep for the night. The next morning Teresa regretted ever asking to go. After a lot of throwing up and more sleeping, Patrick managed to coax her out of the airstream to show her the most stunning thing she had ever seen. As the massive expanse of the Grand Canyon filled her vision her regret melted away to nothing.

"Thank you." She said and leaned against his chest. "For bringing me here."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "For everything."

After standing there silently for a long time, just admiring the unimaginable beauty, Patrick spoke up.

"This is the exact spot where I ignored your call."

Teresa started to laugh softly. Patrick could feel her shaking in his arms and started laughing too.

The newly weds spent two days there marveling at the natural splendor. Lisbon was mostly miserable in the mornings, but felt better later on. They agreed that Patrick would take the airstream back to Austin and Lisbon would fly out of Flagstaff. He didn't mind a sixteen hour solo drive through the desert and was glad that she would be so much more comfortable.

It was the middle of the night when he finally parked the airstream by his pond. He texted Lisbon to let her know his journey was done, climbed out of the drive seat and went straight to bed. Late the next morning Lisbon came to pick him up. Back at the house they had tea together on the front porch and laughed about their spur of the moment, complete with morning sickness, honeymoon.

Patrick was glad to hear she hadn't felt nauseous that morning. She wasn't holding her breath for the next day, but it was a nice change from the previous week.

"That really was the best honeymoon ever." She told him.

Patrick couldn't wipe the grin off his face even if he'd wanted to.

"And." she added. "I think I could get used to glamping."

He looked over at her to see if she was being sarcastic.

Much to his delight, she was completely serious.


End file.
